The Nose Knows
The Nose Knows is the first episode of Zoboomafoo from Season 1. Characters Present * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zoboomafoo * Toothbrush * Bats * Jackie * Coatis * Myrtle * Garter Snake * Gooble * Narchi Summary Creature adventuring in a bat cave has made the Kratts rather stinky, a state that attracts the attention of an elephant, Toothbrush. Recap The episode starts with Chris and Martin entering Animal Junction after exploring inside of a bat cave and smelling like bat poop. Then, they call Zoboo to come over to Animal Junction. Chris tells the viewers that Zoboo is unable to talk unless he has eaten. So, Martin walks over to the snack machine and gets him a banana. Then, he eats the banana, burps and says "Zoboomafoo!" before turning into a talking lemur puppet. Then, Zoboo sniffs Chris and Martin noticing they smell different. Martin tells Zoboo that they smell like guano, which Martin mentions to Zoboo that it is bat poop. Chris then tells the viewers that most creature don't like bat poop, but some are curious about the way they smell. Then, Zoboo starts to remember a mystery animal that he saw. After giving out the clues about the mystery animal, the Kratt Brothers find out that it is a baby elephant, which Zoboo does not know how to pronounce at first, until Martin tells him. The elephant is also interested the fact that the Kratt Brothers smell like guano. Chris then tells the viewers that elephants like to walk quietly despite their giant size. Zoboo then notices how hard the elephant's hair is. Martin then tells the viewers that the elephant's hair is long and bristly like a toothbrush. Then, Chris gets out a giant toothbrush and starts scratching the elephant and on Zoboo which makes him fall off. Martin and Zoboo try doing this with a tiny toothbrush. Then, Chris notices the bristles on the elephant's tail. Zoboo, in addition mentions that he loves being scratched with a toothbrush which gives him his name, Toothbrush. Then, Martin notices Toothbrush's trunk, which Chris says that it can do a lot of incredible things. Toothbrush then starts smelling Chris's shoes. Martin then tells the viewers that elephant talk or explore by using their trunks, and that they trumpet when they are feeling excited or happy. After that, Toothbrush picks up a harmonica with his trunk which he plays with it. This amuses Zoboo and the brothers. Chris and Martin tell the viewers that elephants can grab things with their trunks. Toothbrush then starts sucking water from his trunk which he blows out from his mouth. This is the way elephants drink, which amuses Zoboo. Then, Toothbrush sucks more water with his trunk and sprays Chris, who mentions that an elephant uses their trunks as hoses. Martin then says that this is the way that elephants keep cool. After that, Toothbrush finds a soccer ball and then plays soccer with the brothers. This reminds Zoboo about a time in Zobooland when Narchi was sad because he could not throw a goobleberry with his small arms. This gives Zoboo an idea that Narchi should use his nose rather than his arms to blow the berry, which he does and blows it into Gooble's mouth. Then, he blows it at the viewer, ending the segment. (More TBA) Zobooland Segments * Goobleberry Catch * Sneezing Trivia * This is the first episode of the series.